hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Blackrock Mountain
:For a list of all the Blackrock Mountain cards, see Blackrock Mountain cards. Blackrock Mountain is the second Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft Adventure, following Curse of Naxxramas. Background Trouble stirs beneath Blackrock Mountain. Deep within the fiery cracks of the Molten Core, is massing his elemental forces, posing a serious threat to the black dragon mountaintop lair. Things are about to reach a flashpoint... better break out the cards and show these two how real heroes settle their differences: with a civilized game of Hearthstone! Blackrock Mountain throws you right in the middle of one of Azeroth’s most heated conflicts, the ancient feud between the elemental lord of fire, Ragnaros, and the powerful black dragon Nefarian, the de-facto leader of the black dragonflight. Nefarian would call himself the ruler of Blackrock Mountain, but Ragnaros and his elemental servants have been a thorn in the dragon’s side for far too long. This mountain’s not big enough for the two of them. Before you do the dragon’s bidding to take on the Firelord, ask yourself: Is Nefarian’s encouragement genuine, or are you just another pawn in the old wyrm’s schemes? Fight your way through five wings full of epic bosses and add their exclusive cards to your collection, defeat clever class challenges to earn even more new class cards, then take on Heroic Mode to prove once and for all who is the true master of Blackrock Mountain. Ready your deck. Watch your mana. Conserve health. And never, EVER, cut a deal with a dragon. Requirements *Must have unlocked all 9 heroes to play. Features *New Cards: Blackrock Mountain contains 5 wings populated by a slew of fiendishly clever bosses, each with their own hero power and unique new cards. When you defeat a boss for the first time, you will earn two copies of a brand-new card for your collection! *Legendary: When you clear a wing for the first time, you will be rewarded with that wing’s legendary card – for example, the cruel leader of the mountain’s orcish inhabitants: ! *Class Challenges: On top of the regular bosses, Blackrock Mountain also includes nine all-new class challenges. Class challenges pit you against a specific boss using a custom, pre-set deck designed to test your skill with the class in question. Succeed, and two copies of a new class card are yours. *New Game board: SO SHINY! *Dragons: As one would expect, Blackrock Mountain is home to a variety of dragons. Prepare to see a lot more of these scaly, fire-breathing, adventurer-crunching creatures as you brave the mountain! *Orcs, Dwarves, and Elementals, Oh My: Aside from dragons, there are plenty of other minions fighting on either side of the conflict: Dark Iron dwarves, fiery elementals, and the Blackrock orcs (who already had that name before it was cool). *Heroic Mode: If you like a challenge, you can try taking on the Heroic Mode version of any mission that you’ve cleared. This extra-difficult game mode is designed for players who don’t mind taking on ridiculously unfair and overpowered opponents. Bring your best deck and plenty of patience. You’ll need it! *Pre-ordering Blackrock Mountain not only allows players to dive into the Adventure as soon as it becomes available in their region, but it also cooks up a unique card back for their collection! This card back is only available to players that pre-order Blackrock Mountain. Cards ;Neutral * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * ; * * ; * * ; * * ; * * ; * * ; * * ; * * ; * * ( ) ; * * Wings Each wing within Blackrock Mountain can be purchased with in-game gold or real money, following the same pricing as Curse of Naxxramas. Each wing can be purchased for 700 gold or $6.99 USD. Blackrock Mountain bundle pricing is also available – the bigger the bundle, the bigger the discount! Purchasing wings in bundles does not unlock Blackrock Mountain wings faster than the one-wing-a-week schedule, but it does ensure that you’ll be able to dive into the next challenge and earn new cards as soon as they unlock. Blackrock Depths Deep within Blackrock Mountain, Emperor Thaurissan rules the dwarves of the Dark Iron clan with an iron fist. The fires down below combined with the smoke and soot spewed forth by the dwarves’ Black Forge turn the Blackrock Depths into a searing, sweltering hell... in other words, every dwarf’s dream home. ;Bosses * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; * ( ): rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards . Molten Core At the heart of Blackrock Mountain lies the Molten Core. While Ragnaros sleeps, the lieutenants of the Firelord are charged with watching over their master’s domain. Trespass, and you will have to answer to them. You might want to bring a good pair of oven mitts for this; your cards are going to be HOT! ;Bosses * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( )/ ( ): rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards . Blackrock Spire Good help is hard to find, doubly so if you’re a mighty dragon with a bad temper and an insatiable lust for power. Rend Blackhand and his Dark Horde are loyal and reasonably competent henchmen, but Nefarian isn’t above using the orcs as meat shields to stall intrepid adventurers while he prepares a special surprise for his “guests”. ;Bosses * ( ): rewards - * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards . Blackwing Lair Say what you will about Nefarian – that he’s insane, sadistic, arrogant, and perhaps a little too enamored with his own brilliance – but you can’t accuse him of being a bad host. For those brave enough to enter Blackwing Lair, the dragon brings out only the finest and most eclectic selection of challenges. ;Bosses * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - * ( ( )): rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards . Hidden Laboratory So the stupid, incompetent, and disappointing minions of Blackwing Lair were no match for you after all. Huh. That’s… well, that’s certainly unexpected. No matter. The awesome experiments of the Hidden Laboratory will stop you cold in your tracks and make you regret ever challenging the TRUE master of Blackrock Mountain! ;Bosses * ( ): rewards - , class challenge; rewards - * ( ): rewards - * ( ): rewards - * ( ): rewards - Clearing the entire wing rewards . Media ;Video ;Images BRMBoard.jpg Blackwing Technician.jpg Dark Iron Skulker.jpg Grim Patron.jpg Hungry Dragon.jpg Rend Blackhand.jpg Poll Patch changes * External links *Announcement *Adventure page Category:Blackrock Mountain